Nakigao - Tear Stained Face
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: WK/SM, co-written with Dreama Tuski, Fujimiya Aya witness a repeat of a past experience, only it has happened to a friend of Omi's.


**Nakigao - Tear Stained Face**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan) and Dreama Tsuki  
  


  
_Allure's Note_: I've wanted to write an Aya/Usa fic, but I didn't have any ideas. Thanks to my Imuoto-chan Dreama-Tsuki who came up with the idea, we came up with this ficcie which we will be co-writing. Here's another Aya/Usa fic for you, hope you like! ENJOY!  
  
_Dreama's Note_: I was curious as to if I should make an Aya/Usagi fic for some time. Allure-neechan needed an idea and at the time I was watching episode 101 of Sailor Moon, so that is where the inspiration for most of the prologue came from. So here's what came of it, sugar, and the insanity of Allure-neechan and me!  
  
_Allure_chan_: We don't own Weiß Kreuz or Sailor Moon, just the idea!  
  
_Dreama-chan_: But if you take our idea, you will dry up and die a slow miserable death at the hands of Yohji-sama! Yohji::: takes out piano wire and glares at plot stealers::  
  
  


  
_Prologue: Another Reason for Revenge_  
  
Usagi felt the tears sting her eyes, but she didn't care. She had to get away from him. How could Mamo-chan forget it was her birthday? What kind of boyfriend was he? "Mamo-chan _no baka_!" she shouted, just so she could hear it out loud, rather than just in her mind. Her sudden outburst brought much attention she really didn't want, people whispered and stared, that was obvious. It didn't even occur to her where she was running, anywhere. As long as it put some distance between her and Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, bringing her to a stop, "What's wrong?"  
  
She knew that kind sweet voice anywhere, "It's my birthday Omi-kun, and he forgot!" she sobbed, attaching herself to her classmate.  
  
"He sounds like a lame insensitive boyfriend to me." Another male voice spoke, "What's a cute girl like your self doing with a _baka like that?" Yohji grinned, rising an eyebrow.  
  
"He is normally really nice," Usagi sniffled and wiped her eyes, "He would never forget something like this."  
  
"Ah," Yohji said, "But he did." he handed her a violet, "You should move on. How about a date tomorrow night?"  
  
Omi elbowed Yohji hard in the gut, "Yohji!" he glared at him, and then turned to Usagi, "Did you ever tell him your birthday Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Well." Usagi trailed off.  
  
Omi smiled nervously, "Do you even know his birthday?"  
  
"It's February 6! No wait." Usagi thought for a moment, "I guess I don't."  
  
"Maybe you should go apologize," Omi said patting her shoulder, she nodded and ran off.  
  
"_Baka_!" Yohji cursed at Omi, "I was close!" he watched Usagi run down the street, "She's got great legs."  
  
  
  
Usagi spotted Mamoru sometime later in across a street with a gift under his arm. "Mamo-chan!" she called running to him.  
  
"Usa-ko!" he called back as he began to run across the street, not seeing the headlights that had just flicked on.  
  
"_Gomen nasi_ about earlier!" she said, "I was such a _bak_-." she stopped dead in her tracks. Everything moved in slow motion. A limo sped down the street and slammed hard into Mamoru, killing him instantly. The limo did not stop, rounding a corner and speeding out of sight.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi squeaked out as she walked over to his still body, "Wake up Mamo-chan, everyone is waiting for us at Rei's. we shouldn't goof off." she knelt down next to his body and gently shook him, "Wake up Mamo-chan..._MAMO-CHAN_!"  
  
Somewhere in the shadows, Aya Fujimiya watched the young girl as she bawled over her lost love. Again he had seen Taketori destroy someone's life without a second thought. Again he would feel anger and the need for revenge.  
  
  
  
_

  
"How could you do that to me Omi-kun?" Yohji pouted, frowning slightly, "I could have shown her how a real man treats a woman."  
  
Omi gave a long sigh, "She is out of your league Yohji-kun." he shook his head.  
  
"Says who?" The handsome honey blond haired man arched an eyebrow.  
  
Omi was about to respond when a cop car flew by at top speed. His eyes widened when he realized that was the way Usagi had went just moments before. "_Masaka." he gasped and took off down the side walk.  
  
"_Oi_, wait for me!" Yohji shouted, running after him.  
  
Omi ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his gut telling him something bad had just happened. He stopped at the cross walk to catch his breath, and then he saw the police lights. "Usagi-chan." he said when he spotted her, she was being held back by a police officer, crying her eyes out, screaming a man's name. "_LET ME GO! MAMO-CHAN_!" she screamed, pushing against the officer.  
  
"Leave her alone." Omi demanded, quickly approaching her just as an ambulance arrived. A look of shock covered his face when he realized what happened.  
  
"Omi-kun." Usagi sobbed into his shirt. He held her looking away, unsure of what to say.  
  
"_Nande_?" Yohji whispered as he came into view.  
  
"Her boyfriend is..." he looked over as the paramedics as they lifted Mamoru into the ambulance.  
  
"Maybe you should go ask what happened," Yohji said seeing Omi's uncomfortable expression. He knew that he was not used to having girls wanting to hold him in a situation like this. Yohji, however, was very used to it and immediately was up to the challenge, showing it by taking Usagi from Omi, "I'll comfort the poor girl."  
  
"He was struck by a hit and run," said Aya as he came up behind Omi, causing the young man to jump.  
  
"You saw it Aya-kun?" Omi asked the red head.  
  
"_Hai_," he nodded and watched the ambulance drive away. The police immediately surrounded him and began to ask a million questions, but all the while Aya kept his eyes on the blonde in Yohji's arms. What did she and the newly dead man have to do with Taketori? Were they just new pawns that he used to gain more power? Or had the man seen something he shouldn't have?  
  
"I don't think we should leave her all alone after this," Yohji said, "The guy who did this might come after Usagi-chan."  
  
"I think she would rather be with other friends or her family now," Omi said.  
  
"Can I stay with you Omi-kun?" Usagi said, "I'm scared." she clenched onto Yohji's shirt which was drenched in tears.  
  
"I guess, for the night," Omi scratched his neck nervously, "but you have to call your mom!"  
  
"I'll take her from here," Aya said putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder and leading her away to his car.  
  
"Aya-kun?" Omi asked as the two got in.  
  
"What is he up to?" Yohji wondered while he watched the car speed away._


End file.
